


A Mouthful Of Urine

by SadxCinnamon



Series: Cinnamon's 2020 Kinktober [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes, Chained up, Chains, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drabble, Drugged Mako, Drugged Sex, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kidnapping, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-con watersports, Piss, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadxCinnamon/pseuds/SadxCinnamon
Summary: 'The blonde smirked an unsettling grin and held a finger up to his lips as if to shush Mako, “Now, now, stay quiet won’t you?” He chuckled darkly,'
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge
Series: Cinnamon's 2020 Kinktober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957975
Kudos: 12





	A Mouthful Of Urine

**Author's Note:**

> My first Kinktober and my first writing for it too! This one took longer than I would like to admit honestly.

Getting Mako to come to his house wasn’t difficult, it wasn’t even difficult to get him to eat the food Jamison made. What was difficult however, was trying to get him down into the basement. Jamison was well aware that he was quite a weak man, sure he was smart but physical work wasn’t his forte in any way.

With all the pushing and pulling Jamison is surprised that Mako was still passed out once he has him perched against the far wall in the basement. Though Mako  _ did  _ eat three very large servings of Jamison’s laced potatoes so maybe he shouldn’t be all that surprised.

He tugged on the chains hanging from the ceiling to make sure they were secure before he latched the cuffs around Mako’s wrists to them. Even Mako wouldn’t be able to break these, no matter how much strength he used. At least that was the hope, no guarantees after all.

Flipping out his knife Jamison made quick work of the other man's clothing, slicing his shirt at the seams on the sides and then the sleeves. His pants were a bit more difficult, not wanting to cut as easily as the shirt so Jamison settled for just unbuttoning them and pulling out Mako’s long fat cock. Even flaccid, his cock was still almost as big as Jamison’s thigh, it made him shiver in anticipation. 

Standing back up straight Jamison loosened his own pants, letting his boxers and pants slide down his legs releasing his already half hard cock to the cool air. The tip was a light pink and already beading with pre-cum. 

Mako was snoring with his mouth sagged open, drool dripping out and down the corner of his mouth. Jamison rubbed the head of his cock against Mako’s bottom lip, pre mixing with his drool and making his lip shine beautifully. He gently pushed the other’s hair from his face as he waited for his cock to go soft, it didn’t take long even if it seemed like an eternity to him.

Slipping the tip of his cock into Mako’s mouth he slowly relaxed. Closing his eyes as he slowly let his bladder go completely, filling up the others mouth with piss steadily.

The first thing Mako processed as he started to come to was the bitter taste filling his mouth. He coughed and sputtered, cracking his eyes open and blinking several times. It was dark and his eyes needed time to adjust. 

He tried to move his arms but he couldn't pull them down, he could hear chains rattling when he pulled. There was a hand in his hair, holding his head up and tugging lightly at it.

A familiar voice is speaking to him, they sound far away and he can't really make out what they were saying. 

Jamison chuckled darkly as he watched Mako choke on his hot piss, his bladder already empty by the time he started gagging on it. 

"Awe, looks like you're awake," He tugs his hair roughly as he speaks, watching his urine drip out of his mouth and splatter against Mako’s bare chest. "Messy,".

He lets his hair go and steps back from the big brute. He steps out of his pants and briefs, pulling off his shirt to join them in the little pile. Jamison reached behind himself to grip the base of the plug tightly, grinding it into himself and moaning softly.

The plug popped out with a little wet sound, Jamison dropped the plug onto his shirt. Walking over to Mako, he squatted down and wrapped his hand around his thick flaccid cock. 

He stroked it slowly, rubbing his thumb over the tip and grinning in satisfaction when his cock starts to hardening and oozing pre-cum from the tip. It was a very pleasant sight for Jamison, his cock throbbing and his hole twitching.

Mako seemed to be more awake now, his eyes were still glassed over but otherwise he seemed aware of what was happening. For the most part anyways. Jamison let go of Mako’s cock and sat up more, almost completely on his lap. He reached behind himself and rubbed the tip of his fat cock against his tiny stretched out hole.

The other man groaned and tugged at the chains, seeming to wake up a bit more as he stared up at Jamison confused. “W..wha?”

The blonde smirked an unsettling grin and held a finger up to his lips as if to shush Mako, “Now, now, stay quiet won’t you?” He chuckled darkly, pushing himself down onto Mako’s cock and grunting when the sizable head pops in. Jamison moans loudly as he shoves himself down further, biting his lip and grinning like a dope.

It doesn’t take him long to be completely settled down on the thick cock, grinding himself back and forth while moaning. He grips Mako by his hair and pulls his face closer to him, he licks his own piss from the corner of his mouth, “We’re gonna have so much fun now ‘Hog,”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Maybe consider checking out my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SadxCinnamon) and leaving a kudo?


End file.
